


Don't call me Tommy!

by mio_mccartney



Series: Kasabian短篇集 [2]
Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_mccartney/pseuds/mio_mccartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom最讨厌被Serge叫Tommy，不过有一次例外。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call me Tommy!

明眼人都能看出来，在Serge和Tom两个人之间，Serge一直是更为成熟的那一个。Serge自己当然更会同意这种说法，在他看来，Tom比他小了不是半岁，而是起码五百岁。Serge经常想，如果把他为Tom叹的气都收集起来，估计能养活一棵大树。  
不这么想的只有一个人：Tom Meighan。Tom一直觉得自己是个酷小孩，而酷酷的孩子当然不能是穿着尿不湿跟在大孩子后面跑的爱哭鬼。绝不。他才是老大，所有人都应该听他指挥。  
因此，在Serge和Tom之间，有一个禁忌：Serge绝对，绝对不能管Tom叫Tommy。一叫就炸毛。Tom会生气地鼓起小腮帮子，脸憋得通红，攥起小拳头去打Serge。而且这一下打得还不轻呢，同样也是个小孩子的Serge差点一个趔趄。  
“都说了不许你那么叫我！这个叫法太不酷了，别人会以为我是你弟弟！”  
不然呢？Serge心里想。他看着Tom一头柔软的棕发，脱口而出：“他们会以为你是我妹——啊嗷！”又遭了一拳，正中胸口。  
“你以后不许再叫我Tommy了！我说最后一次！”Tom依旧紧紧攥着拳头，嘟起嘴走了。  
Serge又叹了一口气。

这天下午Serge在家里摆弄吉他，突然没来由地一阵心慌，他拿上一瓶可乐，决定出门散散心。也不知道为什么，他不由自主地走向了没怎么去过的街区。忽然，从一条狭窄的小巷子里传来熟悉的说话声。是Tom的声音。Serge来不及多想就跑了过去。  
果然没错，就是Tom。只不过情况不太妙，Tom被两个大一点的男孩子围在墙角，脸上满是恐惧。他好像在试着解释什么，不过声音太慌乱，Serge听不清他在说什么。两个大男孩步步紧逼，眼看着就要动手了。  
还好他们还没发现Serge。他环顾周围，想要找点什么能当作武器的东西。什么都没有，连个垃圾桶盖都没有。最后，他灵机一动，看向了手里还没打开的可乐瓶。  
趁着两个大男孩拉起衬衫去擦满脸的可乐的关头，Serge一把拉起还没明白状况的Tom就跑。俩人一路飞奔，七拐八拐，直到确定那两个人没有再追上来了才停下。  
惊魂甫定的Tom在终于确认自己安全之后，一下子哭了出来。  
Serge问：“你没事吧？他们打你了吗？”  
Tom哭着摇摇头。  
“那他们为什么要打你？”  
Tom不吭声，哭得更厉害了。  
Serge看着满脸泪水的Tom，伸手把他的脑袋揽入怀中。Serge轻抚着他头，手指温柔地在棕色的发丝间穿行。“没事了，Tommy，不要害怕了。我不会让他们动你一根头发的。”  
Tom在Serge的怀里哭得浑身颤抖，然后，渐渐平静下来了。最后，只剩下偶尔的几声抽噎。他仍然把脸埋在Serge胸前。  
Serge低下头轻轻吻了一下Tom毛绒绒的后脑勺。

Serge始终没有问Tom到底为什么惹了那两个大孩子。事情的真相是他很久之后才偶然弄明白的。那天，一场演出结束后，喝高了的Tom看着Serge手中的可乐，突然开口：“嘿，你还记得我们十几岁那次，你用刚打开的可乐浇了那两个混帐一脸吗？”  
Serge当然记得。他不提起这件事，是怕伤Tom的自尊心。不过既然Tom主动提出来，应该就没关系了吧。他笑着点点头。“记得。你还哭鼻子来着。”  
Tom不好意思地咧开嘴笑了。“我是不是从来没告诉过你那天他们为什么要打我？”  
Serge点头。他其实一直都很好奇。  
Tom脸上的红晕不知道是酒精的作用还是感到不好意思。  
“我那天学Liam Gallagher走路来着。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里！我说过我只会写蠢唧唧的小学生谈恋爱故事，谢谢看官不嫌弃QwQ  
> 最后那句时间线可能有点错乱，只是想顺手玩个梗，勿喷QAQ  
> 既然看到这里了不点个kudos嘛=w=


End file.
